


Renjun Drabbles

by BluebellBunny



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Clothes Stealing, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Drabbles, Fluff, Kinks, Kisses, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, cute kisses, dirty words, i'll update these as i go, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebellBunny/pseuds/BluebellBunny
Summary: These are a compilation of drabbles I am writing centered around Renjun, request/prompt list is on my twitter, i'll link it in the end notes.Ranging from smut to fluff to comedy. I don't normally do angst, but sometimes i might.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	1. RenHyuck (Smut/Fluff)

**Author's Note:**

> Request 1: Renhyuck, Crossdressing
> 
> wasn't sure whether to make it fluff or smut, so i went with smut and a little bit of fluff at the end  
> pls forgive any editing mistakes T_T
> 
> you can see the prompt list and request [here](https://twitter.com/bunnysbluebells/status/1371699152959238147?s=20)

Donghyuck and Renjun had been rivals since the first day of the magazine club; the writers behind the university magazine. 

Since the first day, the two of them had wanted the spot of Club President -neither of them settled for Vice President. And both of them had made this fact clear. 

The two of them were always at each other's throats but were great members/writers of the magazine, so them fighting didn't matter much to the others. 

This week the leaders of the club were graduating and were going to pick new members to be president and vice president. 

And this day, Renjun had decided to spice it up to gain their attention. He wore a high waisted flowy black skirt with a green full sleeve crop top, along with ankle boots, leaving his slender legs on display. And if his skirt happened to hike up a bit, anyone could see the black lace panties he had on. He thought nothing of it, just that he wanted to win that position.

So of course after he walked into his first class that morning, everyone's eyes were on him. Including Donghyuck, who couldn't help but let his eyes travel up and down the other’s figure, his pants feeling tight at the sight. Then Renjun was walking over to him, to where his seat was beside Hyuck.

Thankfully today they were watching a movie, darkening the class with no one paying attention to anything but the movie, not a lot to do, especially since Hyuck couldn’t help but let his gaze stray to the beauty beside him.

In between said movie, Hyuck couldn't help himself, he grabbed Renjun’s thigh. 

Renjun gasped low at the contact, and instinctively grabbed the other’s hand. But in an impulsive decision instead of pushing his hand off, Renjun pulled Hyuck’s hand closer to his heat, shutting his mouth with his hand when Hyuck grabbed his member through the lace, surprised at what he felt under the skirt first. 

Renjun couldn't help but go with it -who wouldn’t if a hot guy put his hand under his skirt. Yes, he admit Hyuck was hot, he may have had Hyuck as his rival but it didn't mean he hated the male or that he was obvious to his good looks. 

Hyuck moved his hand away and Renjun whined at the loss -thankfully muffled by his hand- before he turned to Donghyuck with a questioning gaze, eyes filled with lust. 

Donghyuck leaned over to say, "Meet me in the bathroom.'' Then he leapt to his feet and walked out the door -which was easy to do in College classes, the professor barely glancing away from the movie. 

Renjun got up a minute later, turned on as fuck, and left the class, following Dnghyuck’s command. His cheeks were no doubt flushed red. 

He met Hyuck in the bathroom, leaning against the sink counter. 

"What's your plan?” Donghyuck asked mockingly, “To seduce your way to the position?" 

Renjun shrugged, "Maybe. Thought it would be harmless." 

Hyuck hummed, raking his gaze across Renjun’s body, taking the other in completely, making the smaller male feel hotter by the second. 

"How about," Hyuck began, coming closer, "you let me use you like the whore you are, and maybe I'll give up going for the president's position." He finished as he caged the smaller between the wall and his body, reaching behind the smaller to lock the door. 

Renjun, melting at the thought, just nodded, biting his lip. At this point, he just wanted the other male to do  _ something _ . 

"Use your words, babe." 

Renjun gulped, looking up at the other from under his lashes, "Please use me like the whore I am" 

Hyuck smirked and roughly turned Renjun around, dropping to his knees. Hyuck’s fingers dug into his hips. Then Renjun gasped as he felt Hyuck lap his tongue over the lace of his panties, not bothering to take the skirt off and instead hiking it up, hot and wet. He went at it again, leaving the thin cloth damp. He swore against Renjun’s asscheek before biting.

Renjun inhaled sharply at the feeling, "Hyuck-" 

"Shut up" he mouthed. 

Hyuck shifted his grip, pulling Renjun apart, massaging with his tongue. Renjun was gasping and moaning repeatedly, not having felt such pleasure before. Then slowly, Hyuck thrusted his tongue in. 

Renjun almost screamed as Hyuck continued his assault with his tongue. 

Though right when it got good, when the pleasure built up, Hyuck let go and got up. 

Renjun clenched his thighs and whined, until he heard a zipper. 

"What a desperate whore" Hyuck mocked as Renjun practically leaned into his touch when he grabbed the smaller’s hips. He pulled Renjun’s panties to the side, hiking the skirt up and sunk Renjun onto his cock immediately. 

Renjun almost screamed in surprise, moaning loud as he felt completely full. 

"Shh, people outside will hear. Unless that's what you want, whore." Hyuck drew back a little before slamming in hard, causing Renjun to slam against the door. Then he began thrusting in and out, wrapping his arm around Renjun’s waist in order to get the smaller male to lean back against his chest instead of the door.

Renjun couldn’t stop the whines and whimpers that left his mouth.

"Shut up or they'll hear how desperate you are." Hyuck growled against his ear.

Renjun covered his mouth immediately with his hand, not processing anything save for the pleasure -mindlessly following whatever Donghyuck was saying. 

Hyuck slipped his hand in front, under the skirt to pull Renjun’s cock out of his panties. Then he rolled his hips -Renjun bit his hand to keep quiet, especially as he heard people outside passing by, glad the door was locked. Hyuck pounded harder and Renjun released, silent cries muffled by his hand 

"You're such a whore, aren’t you?" Hyuck mocked as he continued. Renjun nodded along weakly. "But now you're gonna be my whore." Hyuck pressed into him even more, breathing harshly against Renjun’s ear, continuing to grind into the smaller to reach his own release, once more he slammed in then spilled into Renjun, who could only stand still and take it -wishing he could be as loud as he wanted. 

The two of them stood there, catching their breath. 

After cleaning up, they headed back to class.

Renjun leaned into Donghyuck in class whilst Hyuck held him close. No one noticed them come back in, too focused on the movie. 

Renjun had his legs resting on the chair as he leaned into Hyuck’s side. 

"So, I can be president?' Renjun asked quietly, looking up at the other. Hyuck thought about it and shrugged. "I did say so." 

"Can we do it again?" Renjun asked next, biting his lip as his cheeks flushed.

Donghyuk smirked, "of course". Then he grabbed Renjun’s chin and placed an open mouthed kiss against the other’s lips.

He sucked and bit the smaller’s lips before he pulled away in favour of nipping playfully at the smaller’s neck, who had to bite his lip in order not to make any noise. 

When Donghyuck pulled away, he tightened his hold around the smaller’s shoulders in order to bring him closer.

"Do I look pretty in this?" Was Renjun’s last question.

"Thought it was obvious by how I fucked you in that skirt, but yeah, I've never seen anyone prettier." Hyuck answered and ruffled the smaller’s hair. 

Renjun hummed and leaned his head against Donghyuck’s chest, his heart swelling at the compliment -thinking of times he could do it again. 

This time when Hyuck rested his hand on his thigh, Renjun grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. 

This wasn't what he had in mind when he had dressed up in the morning, but this was a much better outcome -he got what he wanted and he also got a hot guy. 


	2. RenMin (Fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request 2: Fluff prompt 6; Stealing Clothes
> 
> i hope this is okay!

Renjun and Jaemin had been dating for a while. 

They were quite cute as a couple, leaving the other members jealous most of the time.

It was two months into their relationship when Jaemin noticed something; his hoodies...were disappearing. See, sharing a dorm with other boys, he just assumed the laundry may have gotten mixed up. 

However, that was not the case, and he found this out when he and Renjun had planned a little movie date at the dorm. 

The other members were gone out on their own plans, so Renjun and Jaemin had thought they could make a movie date out of it -though in the end they decided to just watch a movie in Renjun's room on his laptop. 

Jaemin had gone to change after their schedule, but he couldn’t find one of his hoodies that he had been wanting to wear as it was the comfiest and the one he tended to wear most. 

He opted to wear another one of his hoodies that was still in his closet -assuming his laundry theory and figuring he would look for it later. 

He walked into Renjun’s room and froze as he stared at his boyfriend; freshly showered, wearing his hoodie -the same grey one he had been looking for. And he looked...cute….like  _ really  _ cute. The hoodie hung loose on Renjun, his hands covered by the sweater paws, and the hoodie fell mid-thigh, practically eating the smaller male up. 

“Renjunnie, is that my hoodie? 

“Maybe…” Renjun, who was about to get on the bed but froze at the question, mumbled sheepishly, looking down as he played with the sleeves. 

“So...you’ve been the one stealing all my hoodies all this time?” Jaemin asked, eyes twinkling in amusement -but Renjun didn’t notice.

Renjun bit his lip and pointed at the chair infront of his desk, where familiar clothes lay folded -his hoodies he had been looking for the past days. “I might have been….wearing them to sleep.” 

Jaemin, curious, asked, “Why?” 

Renjun continued to play with the sleeves, too embarrassed to look at his boyfriend. “Because, it makes me feel safe. It smells like you...and makes me happy and helps me sleep...I’m sorry for stealing them.”    
Jaemin shook his head and walked up to his smaller boyfriend, bringing him close with his arms around Renjun’s waist. “No need to apologize, baby. I’m not mad. It's cute.” 

Renjun looked up in surprise, doe eyes wide. “It is?” 

Jaemin smiled warmly at him. “Hmm...I’ll buy more just so you can steal them. However...if it is my scent and hoodies that help you sleep...you should just come sleep beside me, baby.” He winked right after, and Renjun broke out into a flustered smile. Jaemin couldn’t help but bring him into a chaste kiss at the cute smiley sight of his boyfriend -soft and gentle, but he still kissed a little hard so Renjun could feel his love for him. 

The two slowly pulled away with soft smiles, then Jaemin kissed his cheek, hugging the smaller male tightly until the other started whining. 

“You’re squishing me!” 

“How can I not when you’re so fucking cute?” Jaemin countered with a chuckle.

Renjun squealed again when Jaemin pushed the two of them onto the bed, him falling on top of Renjun and leaning on his arms to not squish the smaller male. Immediately Jaemin started pressing kisses everywhere onto Renjun’s face. Jaemin kissed his cheek twice, kissed his nose, his mouth, his neck three times, then he nuzzled Renjun's nose. When he pulled away, he smiled smugly at Renjun’s flustered red face. 

“Can we start the movie now?” Renjun whined, trying to cover his red face with his sweater paws, but Jaemin just grabbed his hand and pinned it to the bed so he couldn’t cover the cute sight. 

“But what if I wanna give my baby more kisses?” He teased. 

Renjun groaned, wrapping his free around Jaemin’s neck and holding him close to hide his face in the taller’s neck whilst Jaemin laughed.

Jaemin was definitely going to get his boyfriend to wear more of his hoodies. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope that was a likable reading!
> 
> you can see the prompt list and request [here](https://twitter.com/bunnysbluebells/status/1371699152959238147?s=20)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that was a likable reading!
> 
> you can see the prompt list and request [here](https://twitter.com/bunnysbluebells/status/1371699152959238147?s=20)


End file.
